I sent you away
by moonlightdreamer1
Summary: Hmm I don't want to spoil any of the suprises, needless to say Arthur and Merlin have an argument and Merlin runs away. Only my second fic so be nice. Yeah it's Arthur and Merlin, so If you don't like don't read.
1. Chapter one: The change

My latest Arthur and Merlin yearn, I'm enjoying writing these lord knows why. Any way the usual at the start here, I don't own these characters or the series the BBC does.

I sent you away.

Chapter one: The change.

It all started with an argument, a few poems and one very determined dark haired lady who just wanted to see the two men she thought of as brothers finally together and happy.

Oh my love

I sent you away

Far away

As far from me

As I could find.

Oh my love

I sent you away

And now I lament

I feel the loss

Every day my heart hurts more.

Oh my love

I sent you away

But I wish you were home

here beside me.

I want to take back the words

The words that sent you away.

Oh My love

I sent you away

So far away

I've looked

I've searched

But I can't find you.

Oh My love

I sent you away

But now I'm begging

Return to me

And fill my hurting, haunted, heart

with love once more.

Morgana smiled at the poem she had found in Arthur's room she could guess who it was all about, the dark haired lady had known that the prince of Camelot had feelings for his man servant but she hadn't had any idea that they ran quiet this deep and from the sound of the poem Arthur hadn't realised that he loved Merlin ether until after the dark haired young man had left Camelot.

The kings ward could still remember the day the dark haired young man had left Camelot, the man servant had finally worked up enough courage to tell Arthur he loved him and also he could use magic. The fact the dark haired man could use magic Arthur had confided to Morgana after Merlin was gone.

The dark haired young woman could still recall Arthur shouting, it had been so load the prince had told Merlin to get out, to get as far away from him as was humanly possible and not to come back ever.

In a complete panic Merlin had fled Arthur's rooms the man servant had been in tears and took the princes words quiet to heart, this fact had only been discovered after Morgana had managed to calm Arthur down long enough make him realise that he had been a complete prat.

When the blond haired prince and she had goon to the man servants rooms so that Arthur could apologise to him for over reacting, they had been informed by the rather distressed palace physician that Merlin was gone, he had literally taken all that was his packed it and ran away from Arthur's wrath.

Morgana recalled Arthur's face perfectly, it had drained completely white and he had looked like some one had just taken something precious from him or worse that some one the prince cared for had died.

Very quickly the prince had taken his men and searched high and low for his friend only to return to the castle empty handed, after this incident Arthur had fallen into a kind of melancholy from which he had never quiet recovered. The young prince had taken to writing poetry, this was to let out his feelings, at first his father had objected to this practise of Arthur's until Gaius had told the king it was probably best for Arthur to write the poetry rather then him becoming even more depressed.

Once Gaius had told the king this Uthar had dropped his objections to his son's writing, Morgana always collected up the poetry that Arthur wrote and stored it away, pretty soon there would be enough for a whole book of poems, it had become obvious to the kings ward that at some point in the last year Arthur's love for his missing man servant had grown, it was stronger then ever as was the prince's desire to have Merlin return to him.

Most of the poems he wrote tended to follow the same themes they were usually some thing about love, loss or being sorry. Morgana knew from reading them that the only way to make Arthur smile again and be whole once more was to find Merlin, but how could she hope to find him when even Arthur could not?

This was a good question but not one that was with out an answer, a good place to start on her quest for Merlin's location, was most likely by talking to his other friend and long time confident Gwen.

Morgana located her servant getting out her things to ware for the meal that evening. "Ahh Gwen just the person I wanted to see."

"Yes my lady what is it?"

"I wanted to talk to you about Merlin, please sit down."

Obediently but a little frightened Gwen sat down and Morgana sighed. "Gwen don't look at me like that I'm not going to hurt you or report you to Uthar for knowing about Merlin." A look of relief came over Gwen's face and Morgana spoke again. "But I would like to know if you, might be able to tell me were I can find Merlin?"

Gwen gulped a slight nervousness returning to her. "Well I know were he is but I'd want to know why you wish to see him before I tell you were to go."

"After all that's happened here, I think that you wanting to know my reasons for wishing to seeing Merlin is quiet correct."

The female servant smiled at her lady and let out a relived sigh. "Thank you for being so understanding."

"Gwen Merlin is your friend, it is understandable that you would wish to protect him from further harm. As for why I wish to see him, well I want to talk to him about Arthur. . . before you interrupt, I think he needs to know Arthur has changed and I'm probably the best person to tell him that after all I am the one most likely to notice. There is however also this poem and others that I believe Merlin should see." Morgana held the poem out to Gwen.

Quietly Gwen excepted the offered paper and read what was written there, as she did her eyes went wide and soft. "Oh it's lovely. I can tell from the hand writing Arthur wrote this and it's plane who it's about too. Hmm I think your right you should see Merlin and tell him what is going on here."

"I am glad you agree, so will you tell me were he is so I can going and do this."

"Before I do you have to promise not to tell Arthur."

"I promise on the memory of my beloved farther I will not tell Arthur were Merlin is."

With a satisfied nod and a smile, Gwen leant in and whispered into Morgana's ear were she could find Merlin.


	2. Chapter two: Let me show you his heart

Chapter two: Let me show you his heart.

Morgana followed instructions Gwen had given her to the letter and found a lovely little cottage at the end of the directions, the small cottage was situated in a tranquil clearing and surrounded by a well tended herb and vegetable garden.

With a soft smile to herself the dark haired young woman approached the cottage, she raised her hand and knocked on the door of the cottage.

After a while the door opened, Merlin peered out round it, his eyes widened as he saw Morgana standing there, the kings ward smiled at the warlock warmly and then spoke. "I hope you don't mind Gwen telling me were to find you, I wanted to see you, may I come in."

Quickly the dark haired young man opened the door and gestured the lady into the cottage, Morgana stepped inside and looked around, it looked quiet cosy and well kept. "Umm it looks nice in here."

"Thank you, and no I don't mind Gwen telling you were to find me, just as long as Arthur doesn't find out were I am." The young man said nervously.

"I'm not going to tell him, Gwen made me promise." The dark haired lady said seriously as she sat on a chair and looked back at Merlin.

Merlin also sat down he smiled across at the lady. "So Morgana what did you want to see me about?"

"Before all that I brought you something to read." Morgana handed the case of Arthur's poems to Merlin. "Here, you read those and I'll make us something to eat."

Before the dark haired young man could object Morgana had swanned off to the kitchen, with a sigh the man servant opened the boxes of poems, he sat back and began to read them.

When Morgana returned to were she had left him, Merlin was sitting staring at the poems, there were tears still running down his face and he looked a little surprised. "Are you all right Merlin?" The dark haired young woman asked him softly a little worried.

Slowly the man servant turned round and gazed at Morgana. "Did you write these?" He asked her softly.

"No Merlin, I didn't but I know who did." Morgana smiled at the young man affectionately as he wiped away the tears.

"When I read them, the poems made me think about me and Arthur, I haven't stopped loving him and I can't stop thinking about him you know."

"Well I thought that might be the case, that is one of the reasons I came to see you, I thought you might like to talk to some one else that knows Arthur well and I thought you might want to now what has been going on at the castle."

Merlin grinned at her widely it really was nice of her to think of him like this. "So what has been going on at the castle?"

"Well lets see, Uthar is being his usual idiotic self, Gwen misses you that is evident most days in some small way and Gaius has simply told every one that you had to go home suddenly as there was some sort of family problem."

Merlin gulped slightly before asking. "And what about Prince Arthur?"

"Well that's the strangest thing, the prince has been quiet down recently, he misses you that much is quiet obvious I know Arthur went looking for you, he was really sad when he couldn't find you and keeps hoping your going to come home. I also know that he doesn't believe what Gaius is telling everyone and that Arthur is actually quiet worried about you."

Merlin sat back in the chair and absorbed this news quietly. "I'm not going to make you come back that is not fair on you or right. All I am saying is maybe you should let him know some how that your all right."

"Yes, your right I should at least let him know I am safe some how, the question is how with out giving away were I am?"

A few minuets of silence past as they tried to think up a way to achieve this goal and then suddenly Morgana was hit with what had to be divine inspiration. "I have an idea, why not write to Gaius and then he can show Arthur the letter. You don't have to put on the letter were it came from only who it's going to."

Merlin smiled at the lady. "That is a great idea Morgana!"

Morgana returned tot he kitchen and a short while later she brought them over lunch and they sat together talking and eating whilst Merlin wrote the letter to Gaius.

When Morgana finally left Merlin and returned to the castle it was with a light heart, she was now sure that things between Merlin and Arthur would become easier and that with luck Merlin might return home to Camelot soon and cheer the brooding prince up.

About two weeks after her visit Gaius received a letter from Merlin he read it and then showed the letter to Gwen, who told Morgana about it and with a wide smile she went to see Arthur. "Morning Arthur."

The prince smiled back at his fathers ward. "What has you in such a good mood?"

"Oh, didn't you know? Then again they probably thought it best not to tell you."

"Tell me what?" The prince Asked rising from his chair with concern.

"Why simply that Gaius has had a letter from Merlin." There was a flurry of movement behind her and Morgana turned round to find Arthur gone, the dark haired lady smiled to herself quiet content with the blond princes reaction to her news.

Quickly Arthur made his way to Gaius's quarters, he was about to knock when the elderly physician opened the door, he saw the prince before him and smiled softly at the prince. "I take it you heard about my letter from Merlin then your highness?"

The blond flushed guiltily but spoke. "Yes Gaius I did."

The court doctor smiled at him with understanding in his old eyes. "Would you like to read it?"

Prince Arthur beamed a wide smile at him. "Yes please if you don't mind."

Gaius went into his rooms he returned with the letter and handed it to Arthur. "Here, take your time."

Arthur took the letter. "Thank you."

Quickly the prince left and found some were quiet to read the letter, the contents consisted of the assurance from Merlin that he was safe and well though he was careful not to mention were he was. The young man went on to ask how Gwen and Morgana were, if Gaius himself were well, his fond hopes nothing to bad had happened since he had left. Assurances that he missed them all, then just as Arthur was about to give up he spotted his name and read that part of the letter. "And Gaius how is Arthur? I hope he is well, I miss him so, though I am sure the prince of Camelot has long forgotten about me or if he does remember me it is as the worst man servant he ever had the misfortune to serve him. How I love him and how it hurts to be away from him. Those angry words keep going round and round in my head, part of me wishes I had never said anything but it's too late now. Oh Gaius I wish that I knew what to do, part of me wants to stay away from Arthur forever as he told me and another part of me just wants to come home, to be with him again to be were I feel I belong."

Arthur sat staring at the note for a long while unshed tears glittering in his eyes, gently he ran his fingers over the words and whispered softly to himself. "Please come home Merlin I need you back here more then you'll even know."

Some while later the prince returned the letter to Gaius. "Thank you for letting me read it. I truly hope that Merlin does come home, if he has told you how to answer the letter and before you ask no I didn't look to see if he did, please would you tell Merlin for me that I am deeply sorry and would also like him to return to Camelot."

"I will sire."

"Thank you." Quietly Arthur left, he was relived and happy to know that Merlin was safe but now the prince longed more then ever to have the one he had come to realise he loved returned to his side.

The realisation he loved Merlin had come to the prince when he returned from a way of looking for him, the fact that he had not been able to find the dark haired young man had hurt, the pain had been so intense it had forced the blond prince to truly look at his feelings for some one for the first time in a very long time.

What Arthur had discovered hiding in the corner of his own heart had been a very delicate scared little flower of a feeling that has finally had enough of not being aloud to bloom and had finally made it's presence felt this feeling was love.

At first the blond haired prince had assumed it was just friendship, but the pain, the loneliness and the desire for Merlin hadn't faded at all, in fact it only seemed to grow more and more every day.

The prince had even caught himself going out for a ride every day just to see if he could find Merlin, looking around all the time in case he was there some were and this had helped to prove to Arthur once and for all that he really was in love with merlin.

Now all that Arthur wanted was for Merlin to return back to Camelot back to him, so that he could apologise and tell him that he loved him too. . . but all the prince of Camelot could do at the moment was wait and Arthur hated to wait he was a man of action. . .


	3. Chapter three: An encounter

Chapter three: An encounter

As he did every day Arthur went for a long ride, after a while riding he came to a lake, quietly he dismounted and sat on the bank of the lake looking into the water, this spot was lovely and very peaceful, the prince found his thoughts as always drifting to Merlin.

Slowly Arthur leant back it was just so relaxing, gently he closed his eyes and drifted peacefully off to sleep.

At the same time Merlin had just left his cottage for his morning walk, his root took him past a lovely peaceful lake, how ever when he got to the side of the lake today the warlock was surprised by what he found there.

Fast asleep in the shade of a large tree was none other then prince Arthur, Merlin stopped dead in his tracks at this sight the dark haired young man stood there for a long while just looking at him, the blond haired prince looked so wonderfully handsome laying there fast asleep the sun light coming threw the trees leaves and dancing bright pattens across his golden hair.

Nervously Merlin went closer, quickly the man servant looked around there was no one else there he was sure of that, Merlin was sure as he got even closer to Arthur that doing this was like a siren calling him to his doom but the dark haired young man just couldn't resist going closer to get a better look at the prince.

Merlin very slowly knelt down in the grass along side Arthur the dark haired man servant was very careful not to make any noise as he did so. The Dark haired young man ran a critical eye over the love of his life, there was an evident loss of bulk from the prince, he looked no ware near as strong as he had done before, there were light shadows under his eyes, the prince was most definitely not the man he had left behind.

The man servant folded his arms, if they were still at the castle Merlin would have scolded Arthur feed him well and put the prince to bed as he obviously needed more sleep. Gently Merlin reached out and stroked back some of Arthur's fringe and gazed down at the princes face, it was so soft in sleep and his lips looked so deliciously inviting right now. . .

Merlin shook himself right now was not the time to be thinking like that about Arthur, right now he should be getting out of here hopefully before the prince woke up from his sleep and found Merlin was right with him.

How ever Merlin found that he was unable to make himself move, he sat in silence watching the prince as he slept, it felt like some kind of fairy tail, any minuet Merlin expected a beautiful princess to come riding into the clearing and wake the handsome sleeping prince up.

These thoughts made Merlin smile, oh how he would love to be the one to kiss Arthur, to be his princess, his love, anything more then a friend and a servant, but even though Morgana had told Merlin that Arthur had changed the dark haired young man was sure that it was still not possible for the prince to love him. "Merlin. . ." The prince's voice muttered softly.

Merlin started suddenly and gazed down at Arthur, and let out a relived sigh when he saw that the prince was still fast asleep. "Are you dreaming about me?" He asked the sleeping prince softly.

Arthur made no response to this question but a small smile had slowly appeared on the sleeping prince's face. Merlin was instantly enchanted by this expression, the dark haired young man leant closer to Arthur just to get a better a look at his smile, the young mage found himself smiling in return.

Absent mindedly Merlin reached out and stroked back some of the blond hair that had ended up in the prince's face, Arthur's smile grew and he sighed in his sleep. Quietly the dark haired young man sat back, he couldn't take his eyes off of him, this one moment it was beautiful and Merlin wanted it too last for ever. The young mage knew that the moment wouldn't last forever but he was going to make sure that he enjoyed it as much as possible, for as long as possible so that Merlin had this memory to warm his heart forever.

Arthur sighed gently slowly his eyes started to flicker open, Merlin quickly rose to his feet, he ran as quickly as he could and hid behind some trees. Slowly Arthur's blue eyes flickered open, he sighed again and sat up slowly. The blond prince looked round the clearing and let out a deep and heartfelt sigh. "I dreamt of Merlin again. I really can't get him out of my mind, I love him so much. . ." Slowly the prince looked up at the sky. "I just pray he is safe and well, more then anything though I wish he were back home beside me were I could love my Merlin and keep him safe."

Quietly prince Arthur got to his meet, he mounted effortlessly into the saddle, and turned his horse towards the castle and road home.

With tears in his grey blue eyes Merlin stepped out from were he had been hiding behind the trees and watched the prince of Camelot ride away. "Oh Arthur. . ." The dark haired young man whispered. With a nod of his head Merlin decided after all that he had heard and seen, it was now the right time for him to return to Camelot and to Arthur. . .

((yes, yes it's sappy and romantic but it made you feel all good inside right? Any way working on chapter four lol I am sure Arthur is going to be pleasantly surprised by Merlin's return aren't you?)


	4. Chapter four: Welcome home

Chapter four: Welcome home.

A few days after this encounter in the forest, the door to Gaius's chambers opened and the court Physician looked up from his work wondering who it was.

As Gaius saw who was there his eyes widened, standing in the door way was none other then Merlin. A smiled quickly spread over the old man's face, Merlin stepped inside the familiar room and quietly shut the door, before crossing the room and hugging his friend and mentor. "I'm back." Merlin said to Gaius softly.

Gaius returned the embrace happily and smiled widely at the young man before him. "I can see that Merlin. So are young going to go and tell Arthur that your back? Even I have to say that the prince hasn't been quiet the same with out you here."

Merlin grinned at his old friend and slowly let go of him. "Yes I'll go and see Arthur as soon as I've put my things in my room."

Quietly the young man went into his room and put down his things, Merlin unpacked his things back into his old room, once this was done, the man servant went to locate the prince of Camelot.

Arthur didn't even look up from his book as the door to his rooms opened and closed, he just assumed it was Morgana come to look in on him as she did most days now.

The blond haired prince heard the person padding around next door, who ever it was appeared to be gathering up his dirty cloths, Arthur shrugged so it wasn't Morgana it was obviously a servant, he hated it when they tried to replace Merlin in his life and the blond intended to make that clear yet again.

Quickly the prince put his book to one side, Arthur rose from his chair he stalked into the room next door, to find not another servant in his rooms picking up his dirty cloths but Merlin. . . his Merlin.

Promptly the prince closed his eyes and shook his head he had to be seeing things, but when Arthur opened his blue eyes the warlock was still there in his room and he was still sorting out the dirty cloths. "Merlin?" Arthur said softly to the one before him a soft and almost fearful questioning note to his voice as he spoke.

Extremely slowly the dark haired young man turned round, his grey blue eyes met Arthur's sky blue eyes and he smiled softly at the prince of Camelot. "Hello Arthur I'm back." The man servant stated simply tot he prince.

With out another word or another thought Arthur quickly crossed the room to were Merlin stood, the blond haired prince reached out and touched one of the man servant's hands, the prince of Camelot let out a happy sigh when the hand he had reached for turned out to be solid.

"You came back, you really came back." The prince said with happiness in his eyes and voice.

Merlin smiled brightly at the relived note in Arthur's voice. "Yes Arthur I came back, I had to I love you to much to stay away from you and quite obviously you can't take care of yourself and need me here to help you."

The blond haired prince smiled happily at Merlin and then gently stroked the side of his familiar face. "I missed you so much, I apologise for the way I acted and the things I said to you." Arthur let go of the hand and then embraced Merlin in a tight hug.

With a wide goofy smile the man servant returned the prince's embrace, Merlin was a little upset Arthur hadn't said that he felt anything for him yet, but then again, they hadn't been back together for all that long yet so there was still plenty of time for the prince to confess his feelings if he had any that was.

However the young warlock need not have worried, slowly Arthur loosened his hold on him and gazed into Merlin's grey blue eyes intensely. "I wanted you to know that I didn't tell my father either your secrets."

Merlin looked at Arthur a little confused for a moment before asking. "Why didn't you tell him I can use you know?"

Arthur gazed into Merlin's eyes, he smiled slowly at the man before him. "The reason for that would be because I love you Merlin and I have absolutely no intention of losing you not now or ever."

The prince's smile grew, as he watched Merlin's eyes widen and a delicate blush spread across his cheeks. "Oh, oh Arthur do you mean it?"

"What that I love you?" The prince asked the dark haired young man softly, Merlin simply nodded in answer to this question. "Yes, you idiot I love you."

Merlin smiled widely up at the prince, Arthur couldn't hold back any longer, he gently pressed his lips to the man servants, Merlin smiled and leant into the kiss. Arthur pulled the man servant closer to him and deepened the kiss, Merlin responded by putting his arms round the prince and letting Arthur pull him close.

The man servant and the prince were in heaven, they were happy it was finally all put to rights between them and nothing was going to pull them apart ever again, not even Uthar. Who right at that second had knocked and not receiving an answer had just walked into the room, the king coughed politely and the two men pulled apart a little.

"Yes father what is it?" Arthur asked with early concealed aggravation.

"I take it now your love is back your feeling better Arthur?" Uthar asked his son gently.

Both Merlin and Arthur stared at Uthar and then looked at each other, the king smiled. "Now Arthur, Merlin give me some credit, I noticed long ago that Arthur was falling in love with merlin, it is not what I might of wished but as long as my son is happy then I will be happy. Though we will have to give you a title and some lands Merlin just to keep there from being to much gossip. However this can al be talked about latter, I'll leave you two alone for now I am sure you have much to catch up on." Quietly the king left the two young men alone again.

Arthur gazed at Merlin. "He knew that you loved me and I loved you. . . I wonder why my father never said anything?"

Merlin shrugged. "Who knows. I'm going to get a title and land. . . oh boy."

"What you object to that?"

"Well I'm going to need help I wasn't raised a noble man you know but if it means I get to keep you then it will be worth it."

Arthur smiled at the one he loved. "I'll help you learn what you need to know don't worry my love."

Merlin grinned back at the prince, he pulled Arthur's head down and placed his lips firmly to the prince's, Arthur's sky blue eyes were wide for a moment, then they softened and fluttered closed as he leant into the kiss and pulled Merlin tight against him once more.

The end!

(Yahoo I did it! Well my second fic for this pair hope you all enjoyed!)


End file.
